Dear Sora,
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Kairi writes to Sora about her first day of high school. She knows he'll never read it, but its okay cause Sora's just on a long vacation.or at least, thats what she tells herself.But what happens when she realizes he may not become back?..ever?


Fire: This is a little fic that came into my head the other night. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I Do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters and quotes.

NOW READ!

Dear Sora,

The morning sun hung heavily in the sky that morning. Its rays searched out into the morning air to blind any who dare look any higher then the blazing concrete. Birds chirped from within the shade of the palm tree's cheerfully lining the side of the road. Even for this time of day, it was completely deserted.

Except for one person.

A 15 year old Kairi ran along the side walk, morning sun screaming in her line of vision. Her school bag bounced carelessly against her hip packed with school supplies of all sorts. She had not yet received her school books sense it was only the first day of school. But even without the un-added weight her shoulder strap dug heavily into her skin making her wince.

Her dark, red hair blew wildly around her head in the early, ocean breeze blowing in from the coast. Despite its longer length it never failed to get in her eyes. Plus to make matters worse, her new school uniform was becoming a burden and she hadn't even had it on for over an hour. Her skirt kept blowing up from behind and as she struggled to keep it down with her hands, the strap to her bag would threaten to slip off her shoulder. This was NOT her morning.

__

I know this will probably never reach you, along with all the other letters I've written, but I figured you'd have to know this.

Today's my first day of high school.

Several minutes of breathless running passed before her school came into view. There it sat, surrounded by a border of black top which served as an out-door basketball court and a parking lot for the staff. Only several residents on the island owned cars sense it was easier to get around on foot or bike, but the parking lot Kairi guessed, just came with the school.

Outside the front doors, hundreds of students stood talking excitedly all dressed the same depending on gender. Every girl mirrored Kairi's attire while the boys were dressed in white shirts with gray paints and matching tie's. Shoes on the other were the same for both boy and girl. Ordinary black.

__

'We all have to wear uniforms, unlike middle school. I remember how much you hated that rule and said you'd wear bright orange on the first day. Your mom had a fit when she found out. Lol. I don't really like the uniform either… It's like an army of clones.'

The morning belle screeched across the noisy chatter and out into the calmness of the surrounding water. Like ants, the students began to swarm in, pushing Kairi along with them helplessly. Her eyes widened in panic, but a familiar hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through the doors and to the side of the cramped hallway. Kairi smiled and hitched her bag strap higher on her shoulder. 'Thanks Selphie."

The girl smiled. "No prob! Didn't want you to die on your first day of High school. Save the tragedy until college."

Kairi laughed tapping her feet nervously on the floor. The crowd had begun to die down and it was always difficult finding her first class.

"HEY GUYS!"

Both girls turned there heads in reply and gazed at two familiar looking boys down at the other end of the hallway. Or at least, the faces and voice were familiar.

__

'Selphie goes to school with me of course. Me and her have the same classes along with Tidus and Wakka.'

"COME ON! WE'LL BE LATE!" Tidus called waving his school bag in the air. Wakka stood beside him tapping his foot impatiently with a pissed off expression on his face. Kairi had a feeling, it had more to do with his school attire then her and Selphie's dawdling.

"Hey TIDUS!" Selphies waved happily. "Nice outfit! You look like a real gentlemen! Same goes for you Wakka!"

Both teens twitched, there expression turning sour. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

__

'The love there new school uniforms more then I thought YOU would. Lol.'

"I'll think about it after first period." Selphie sneered teasingly. 'Come on Kairi." She grabbed the strap of her school bag and dragged her down the hall.

"OW! HEY!"

__

'Even though I have Selphie and the others with me, I still kind of feel nervous. I've just…never been to school without you before.'

The second belle had just rang when Kairi and the others came tip toeing into first period. Everyone was to busy chatting to notice there arrival and Tidus and Wakka took a seat in the back leaving Kairi and Selphie to the middle. A hushed silence fell across the room as the red head teen sat down.

__

'Selphie warned me, that there would be talk about you around school. And most of it would be brought up around me…… so they can find out the truth of your disappearance.'

Kairi lowered her head, feeling the warmth rise in her cheeks. As casually as she could she removed her school bag from her shoulder and placed it on the table in front of her. Within minutes whispers broke out around her like fire.

"She's the one who hung out with that spikey haired kid…."

" She's the mayors daughter. She knew Riku."

"Bet ya, she knows where they are."

"Police said she wasn't speaking about it."

"But she went missing too!"

'She's a liar."

__

'But I wont tell them anything. They wouldn't understand.'

'You might want to speak up a little louder ya?" Wakka spoke coldly into the whispering silence making heads turn.

"Yeah, people across the hall might not have heard you." Tidus added in harshly.

Kairi felt a wave of relief wash over her as the whole classroom fell into a stony silence. She'd have to thank Tidus and Wakka later.

"Heh. Well now they all shut up." Selphie muttered loud enough for her voice to travel across the room. Students opened there mouths to jeer back but were silenced as the classroom door swung open and a teacher with short, dark, brown, hair entered shuffling papers around in her hand. Without a word, she strolled up to her desk, high heels clapping noisily against the marble floor and took a seat at the front desk silently.

Everyone waited.

"Now before I introduce myself," She began slowly. "I'd like to take attendance. She glanced up, pink, painted lips setting themselves into a thin line. Her make-up was slightly smeared beneath her eyes as if it were put on quickly and with little care. Clearly she wasn't a morning person.

"Now lets see, Brian Meller?"

A short, blond haired boy raised his hand near the front of the class.

She nodded. " Catherine Belle?"

A dark haired girl raised her hand near the back.

This process continued for several minute going in alphabetical order of the first letter in the students first name. Wakka had become engaged in drawing a warrior stick figure on his new binder knowing his name was dead last as usual.

"Kairi Oshi?"

The red head quickly raised her hand and lowered it to avoid the gaze of the other students. The teacher simply nodded running the tip of her finger down the list. Kairi's heart pounded.

__

'I was hoping your name wouldn't show up on my class list.'

Her eyes scanned the room. 'Sora Hikari?"

__

'But it did.'

Silence screamed in Kairi's ears from all sides and she felt her heart leap from her chest. All eyes turned to her. Some curious, others non-trusting, some even filled with hatred.

With a shuddering breath she raised her hand. "He's not coming Ma'am."

__

'I'm guessing the reason I dreaded this so much, was because I never actually admitted to myself that you might not be come back.'

The teachers eyes narrowed. "What do you mean he's not coming?"  
Silence fallowed once again and Kairi waited, praying someone else would speak up for her.

'Well?"

She was trapped from all sides, drowning in the truth she had so long avoided. She was drenched in the gaze of her fellow classmates which had slowly begun to rip her apart from the inside out.

__

'In my mind I lied to myself, pretending that you never existed. Or that you were on a long vacation and I'd see you in a month or so. That's why I write these letters.'

" He's...away...somewhere." She managed to choke out as the lump within her throat swelled.

More whispers broke out and she felt a single tear slide down her cheek and drip onto the polished wood of her desk.

"Away…hm." The teacher frowned impatiently. 'Well how long will he be gone then?"

"I…I don't know ma'a'm." She whispered.

Before she could be questioned further, the belle rang from the empty corridor signaling the end of first period. As quick as she could, she swiped her school bag from her desk and ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.

__

'But for some reason…I never send them.'

Tears poured blindly from her eyes, streaming down her face like rain. The truth was choking her from the inside and was clawing to get out. But she wouldn't let it.

__

'I figured, if I keep lying to myself, you'll come back eventually. You and Riku will come back and everything will be fine again.'

Her feet led her to the school courtyard and she threw herself on the morning grass in tears. Flowers bordered the surrounding walls swarming with butterflies of all sorts. The distant sound of waves could be heard from the shore at least a mile away. Still, Kairi continued to cry.

'But I can't keep lying can I? Cause sooner or later, someone's going to tell me the truth, and my heart will break.'

"KAIRI!" Selphie's voice came flooding to her ears and she raised her head from the ground to find her friend running toward her. Before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms around the bubbly brunette and was sobbing her eyes out. Everything she had locked up insider her had broken through at last.

__

'Sora, are you ever going to come back? TELL ME! Don't leave me here!'

"Kairi…it's okay." She told her softly. The red head wiped the tears from her eyes. "N-no it's not, He's never going to come back! Him And Riku, there gone and I know about as much as you do..."

__

'Please…'

Selphie thought for a moment tapping her fingers lightly against her book bag. "Didn't you say you spoke to Sora before he left to wherever he's headed?"

Kairi nodded.

"Well what did he tell you?"

The teen blinked before closing her eyes to think. from the depths of her mind she heard a familiar voice come back to her.

****

'_I'll come back to you…I PROMISE!'_

Her eyes widened in realization. 'Sora…"

Selphie blinked. 'Well? What did he say?"

"That…he would come back to me."

"Well take his word for it!' She practically screamed shaking her by the shoulders. "When has that dummy ever let you down? NEVER! Stop worrying about it!"

' I had forgotten what you said to me…I'm sorry Sora.'

Kairi struggled to release herself from her best friends grasped feeling a smile slide back onto her lips. "Selphie let go, you'll give me brain damage!"

"Heh, just making up for Sora's lost time. I noticed you've gotten smarter sense him and his side kick left." she teased.

Kairi frowned whacking the giggling brunette on the head with her book bag. 'Well your not to bright either sense you hang out with people like me, Tidus, and Wakka."

"HEY!"

Suddenly Tidus's head whipped around the corner of the courtyard with a raised eyebrow. "OI! Class starts in two minutes, get in here!"

__

' I learned that sometimes another truth can prevent one from becoming a reality. Its like a light within the darkness. Which I have to hold onto.'

"OKAY!"

'For your sake.'

With love,

****

Kairi

--------------------------------------------

3 weeks later

"HEY KAIRI! Hurry up!" Tidus screamed back at her as they made there way toward the islands dock. He was dressed in his usual attire which he had taken a more serious liking too sense school started. Wakka was the same. All 4 of them (Selphie included,) had woken up at the crack of dawn to avoid being spotted. This was to keep there destination a secret.

They were heading back to Destiny island.

__

Dear Sora,

Within minutes they had undocked there boats and were paddling to the small island in the distance. It wasn't too far off shore but many locals cared less about it.

Walking this road,  
Without you

To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end.

As Kairi's eyes fell upon her childhood playground, she felt a warmth burst from her chest spreading to the tip of her fingers. A feeling she hadn't felt sense she last laid her eyes on Sora.

Faded memories,  
Reconstructed memories.  
A dream- a dream of you,  
in a world without you.

And with that thought in mind, she smiled.

The dream I see in the world without you,  
Torn dream, like a memory from the far past,

"I'll be waiting.." she whispered silently to herself.

I'd like to put it together,

"For as long as it takes."

With you...

Me: took me awhile to find that full poem. Its from Kingdom hearts 2. Hope you enjoyed! Now REVIEW!


End file.
